


Idiots and First Dates

by Dragoniped



Series: Bokuroo Week 2016 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: BoKuroo Week 2016, First Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6435535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragoniped/pseuds/Dragoniped
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto and Kuroo go on there first date since they started dating. Considering how much time they spent together beforehand, this should be pretty easy. It really isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Idiots and First Dates

**Author's Note:**

> Written (late) for Bokuroo week 2016.
> 
> Short because I am.

It was odd to say the least. Although the two often spent time together, both alone and with others, the atmosphere was unusually awkward. Maybe, this was because they were sat opposite each other - staring at each other - in a small cafe, or maybe it was because this was their first time doing something like this since Bokuto agreed to Kuroo's (uncharacteristically nervous) request to date. It was definitely the latter. After all, despite their immaturity, they both knew the significance of something as important as a first date. This could make or break their recently upgraded relationship. 

"So.. " Kuroo broke the silence with a small (forced) grin that faltered immediately as the owl's eyes focused on him. He tried to continue but only managed to murmur 'drinks?', but that was enough to get Bokuto to turn his attention elsewhere.

"Mm." The golden-eyed teen frantically scoured the menu, needing something to do. Akaashi had told him to not be too excited or loud before telling him to 'just be himself'. How was that possible? Bokuto was as likely to pull that off as Kuroo was to fix his bedhead - which (to his defence) he had seriously tried.

The silence fell again like a smothering blanket that they were both too tired to even attempt to move. Small stolen glances at each other was all that confirmed that both parties had decided to remain in this torturous stalemate, instead of taking the easier option and just leaving. The waitress coming and asking for their order was a welcome break for the duo-turned-couple, easing the tension enough for a jumble of 'you go first's and 'I don't know's.

After ordering at random (two apple pies with one peach and one summer fruit tea), the silence descended again. This time, however, it was effortlessly broken as the pair fell into hysterics. Neither knew why they were laughing let alone why the other was, but this only added to the jovial mood. Needless to say, their newfound humor was lost on the other patrons, who simply looked on confused.

"Hey Bro?" Kuroo, naturally the first to stop laughing, spoke as though the earlier tension was forgotten. It took a few loud mewls of the others name before Bokuto managed to get his laughter under control. 

"Yea Bro?" He hooted back, just as simply (albeit with tears in his eyes from his all-but-forgotten hysteria). When their eyes met, the cat in question wore a grin that was surprisingly lacking in malicious intent - almost endearing.

"Does this make us failures?" The bedheaded teen asked with a small chuckle, almost bursting into laughter again at the adorable pout the smaller owl gave at the question.

"I guess.." The pause was punctuated with furrowed brows and a face that suggested he was thinking far too hard about this, "I guess it does".

"Then at least we can be failures together, " Kuroo chuckled again, before his voice dropped to a whisper, "it doesn't make me love you any less~".

Unsurprisingly, Bokuto reddened at those words, half screaming an 'I love you too' as he covered his face. This only served to further amuse Kuroo, who muffled his laughter behind the hands covering his own glowing face.

By the time the food arrived, the two had lulled into a comfortable flow. It wasn't much different from the time they spent together as friends, but just knowing what they were to each other made the whole experience feel more intimate and exciting. 

Even the conversation topics were simple and light, ranging from plans for the weekend and what they watched on TV last night (Bokuto had watched a particular interesting documentary about mermaids - courtesy of Akaashi - which took at least an hour to explain).

Of course, when it came time to part ways, both parties vowed to never have such an embarrassing and pitiful date again. Which, obviously, was broken very quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> Anybody else think that they would be so awkward? 
> 
> I can see them happily saying 'I love you' to everyone for anything (mainly Bokuto) but when they actually mean it they turn into tomatoes.


End file.
